Star Wars: GenoCell
by Jedi for Jesus Christ
Summary: Alteration of the original Trilogy. The Empire has created a biological weapon, code-named "Geno-Cell", capable of transforming humans and aliens alike into insane zombies. And now they wish to test it.


Star Wars: Geno-Cell

Star Wars: Geno-Cell

Chapter 1: Arrival

Darth Vader walked briskly down the ramp of his imperial shuttle, arms akimbo, until he was officially on board _The_ _Slaver_. His heavy breathing was echoing in the hangar's immense empty space, which was surprising considering he wasn't alone in the hangar. Several storm troopers stood at attention as they were trained when high ranking officers arrived for an inspection, standing on either side of Vader, single file, as he continued down the hallway they created for him with their own bodies. Only one officer had come to greet Vader, a storm trooper with the rank of major, coming up alongside the hulking Sith lord as they walked toward the exit of hangar. It wasn't often that such a leader as Vader would come to visit an Imperial prison ship like _The Slaver_, and the crew wasn't used to having to answer, much less give proper greeting, to a Sith lord. Vader noticed this immediately, but ignored their lack of preparation. Vader was content with a line of soldiers greeting him on both sides, for he cared not for needless theatrics and greetings, which was something the Emperor seemed to relish in. This wasn't a social visit, but one of business. Emperor Palpatine wanted Vader to make sure _The Slaver_ was operating as it should, considering the fact that two Jedi Knights and a whole platoon of Rebel P.O.Ws were being held there. A strange task for Darth Vader, but he didn't bothering arguing. He only wished to get this over with as quickly as possible, ending this distraction from his personal and most important duty: finding his son, who'd escaped his grasp at Cloud City.

Vader looked to his left at the officer who followed him, a storm trooper named RC-456, who went by the name "Skull". Vader had checked on the current status of _The Slaver_'s crew before he'd left for the inspection, recognizing Skull as the CO of the storm trooper regiment on board, second in command only to the captain, a woman named Felecia Bowman, who was not present. Vader gave Skull a slight nod of acknowledgement, signifying that he was ready for Skull to start his greeting and give a status report on the ship. Like all of Vader's visits to Imperial bases, his arrival was unknown to the ships crew only until he was only moments away from boarding the ship, a tactic used to make sure that the crew was not slacking off unless they knew an inspection was in order. Skull, according to his record, was a competent leader and was used to this type of inspection, something the rest of the storm trooper regiment didn't seem used to. However, the regiment had responded well enough to Vader's arrival, and Vader had decided that their current stance in his inspection was good enough.

"Lord Vader," Major Skull said, "We are honored by your presence. We apologize for not greeting you with the standard Imperial tribute, but as you will see, we are quite busy keeping this facility running smoothly."

"I care for tributes, major. I'm here to make sure that this ship is fully operational and functioning as it should be. The Emperor seems to be worried about the present state of this prison ship. If I find out that you or your crew is neglecting even the smallest duty," Vader paused, hoping that the pause would inspire an apprehensive feeling of dread within the major, "I'll be sure the Emperor knows full well of your work."

Major Skull remained silent as the duo continued through the docking bay towards the exit, taking in Vader's words. All Imperials feared the Emperor, from least to greatest. Even Darth Vader.

"I assure you, Lord Vader, everyone here is working hard-"

"I'll be the judge of that, major. Now, take me to Captain Bowman. I shall start my inspection with her."

"As you wish, my lord," Major Skull said, stepping ahead of Vader to lead the way.

Zabrak Jedi Master Scal Germad sat within his prison cell on the tiled flooring, in deep meditation. The few condiments the Jedi was allowed in his cell, a few cups and papers, levitated in the air as he used the force to sense out the disturbance he'd felt a moment ago. It was lights out in _The Slaver_,and all prisoners were required to shut their lights out and go to sleep. It was only 7 in the evening on the planet _The Slaver_ was orbiting, but the Empire went with their own time table. For many, lights out was too early, and several rebel P.O.Ws were unable to sleep. Instead, they'd find whatever they could to keep themselves busy without disturbing the other prisoners near by or alerting the Imperial Guards guarding the prison block. They usually played mental games with themselves or thought of family they'd probably never see again. Like his rebel compatriots, Scal was unable to sleep at this time. Instead, he'd use the extra hours he had to exact and sharpen his skills with the force. He didn't have much time otherwise, for the Imperials were sure to keep him busy during the day with toilsome labor. Meditating in the force keep his force sensitivity from growing weak, something he knew he needed if he was going to survive this place. And tonight his practice with the force was paying off, for the first time in a long time, he could feel a great disturbance in the force.

But of now, he hadn't the faintest clue what was wrong.

The floating objects near Scal abruptly and suddenly fell to the ground with metallic _clanks_ as he suddenly lost his concentration, causing the Jedi Master to shoot up from the ground reflexively and quickly get into his bed, silently chiding himself for being so clumsy. The guards near by would certainly come to check to see if he was in bed, and if they found out he wasn't doing as told, they'd "discipline" him for insubordination. Imperial disciple usually meant being beaten with knight sticks or worse, something Scal would avoid if possible. Even a Jedi wished to avoid unnecessary pain, and Imperials tended to mistreat Jedi far worse than regular P.O.Ws.

Scal wrapped himself in his thin blanket and turned his front to the wall beside him, pretending to be asleep as an Imperial guard stepped up to the screen of orange energy confining Scal into his cell. Scal couldn't see the guard, but he knew he was staring at him. The Jedi pretended to breathe like he was asleep, hoping that the darkness of his room would keep the objects on the ground hidden. A few hectic moments passed by before the guard muttered his breath "Jedi dog" and moved on.

Using the force, Scal made sure that the Imperial was far enough away before getting out of bed and returning to the floor for further meditation. The disturbance in the force had jolted the Jedi Master out of his meditation, which was why Scal had dropped the levitating objects on the floor. Floating objects was a product of meditating Jedi, which was burdensome if the Jedi wanted to be quiet. There wasn't too much he could about it.

The disturbance had felt like a sudden and strong punch, but instead of being concentrated to one area like a normal punch would be, the punch had hit him all over the place.

_Interesting_, Scal thought to himself as he delved back into the force, this time being prepared for whatever would come. He hadn't expecting to feel a disturbance in the force like he was, especially since nothing unpredictable ever happened on this large prison ship. Normally he'd just feel the presence of nearby guards or P.O.Ws, and occasionally the unfortunate feeling of a prisoner being "disciplined". All such events were normal on this ship, and didn't disrupt Scal's intense meditation sessions. However, this feeling was potent and sharp, like a vibroblade stabbing into the very fabric his mind. It was almost as if the force was puncturing his mind, screaming to get his attention to warn him of a coming event. He recognized the feeling from his early years as a Jedi as a soldier in the Clone Wars, disturbances in the force were numerous during those troubled times, but they were often precognitions of the future. But this particular feeling, Scal knew, was a warning of the _now_, a warning of great danger.

"Very interesting indeed," Scal thought out loud in a whisper.

What danger? Needless to say, being a P.O.W in an Imperial prison ship wasn't exactly flowers and Jawas, but this blaring feeling indicated that a very present, very dangerous threat make itself known. Scal scratched his horned head, half baffled and half curious. As a Jedi, he was trained to be able to respond effectively to dangerous situations, and Scal knew that he, and probably the everyone on board _The Slaver_, was about to face off against something very deadly.

And it was something quite elusive.

The question now was what? The disturbance didn't say. All the Jedi could do was heed the warning that _something_ was amiss.

Scal slowly moved the floating objects to the ground and set them down, being sure to that they didn't clang against the floor like last time. He had stopped meditating for the moment. Meditating as he did often brought about some sort of precognition, mostly of everyday events that took place on board _The Slaver,_ and because of it Scal would be ready for whatever came day to day. This came in handy and often saved rebels from facing "disciplinary" sessions with the guards. For this, the rebels on board respected him, even _loved_ him, and eagerly anticipated his prophecies so they could avoid danger. Scal made sure to never take this for granted, playing the trust and need of his fellow rebels for his own selfish gain. However, this time he'd have nothing definite that he could share with them, nothing to protect them from what Scal knew must surely be danger. He hoped and prayed that the force would reveal to him exactly what he needed to know before something bad happened.

But the force tended to seem have a mind and will of its own.

Scal was about to get up and return to his bed incase more guards were coming when a calm and gentle voice entered his mind. The voice was from a force user trying to communicate to him through the force.

"_Master, did you feel that?" _the feminine voice asked. It was Khala Jada, Scal's apprentice.

Khala was a 16 year old human female, very strong in the force and inexperienced in her years. She'd been with Scal when he and his rebel regiment were captured during a battle on Kamino, and now both Jedis were prisoners to the Empire. Khala tended to be unsure of her abilities, though she was quite strong in the force, but when it came to communicating in the force, Khala was a master. Her containment cell was prison blocks away, but she managed to channel her force meditation to Scal whenever she needed, something some Jedi struggled with even in their older years.

"_Yes, Khala, I felt it."_ Scal replied, _"The disturbance was quite strong"_

"_What is it, Master?"_ Khala asked.

"_I'm not sure, Khala. I haven't felt a disturbance like this since when we were captured on Kamino."_

"_Did you feel that dark presence also, Master? I sense that the dark side of the force has arrived on the ship."_

"_Yes. It's Vader. He's on board."_

Scal felt a feeling of shock and surprise with in Khala's at Scal's response, a mix of both amazement that Scal had figured that out so quickly and the anxious wondering of why Vader was here.

"_What's he doing here, Master? Is he here to kill us?"_

"_I'm sorry, young one, but I'm don't know. But I think if the Empire wanted us dead, though, they'd done it already."_

"_Why else would he be here?"_

"_It is strange that such a distinguished Sith lord would bother to visit this bleak ship."_ He paused. "_I wouldn't rule out the possibility he's here to execute us."_

"_Then we are going to die."_

"_Don't be so hasty, my young padawan. As I was saying before, the Empire could have finished us long ago if they'd wanted to. It wouldn't be necessary to send someone like Vader to do the job."_

"_It doesn't make sense otherwise, Master. He must be here to finish us himself." _The voice indicated that she was worried

"_Young one, be mindful of your feelings. Don't come to conclusions unless you're absolutely certain they're correct. Remember your training; coming to premature conclusions can distract you from what's really happening."_

Scal sensed his apprentice calm down a bit. She was still young and wasn't used to all this talk of danger, especially considering the possibility that she may face her doom soon. She'd kept her cool during her first mission on Kamino, where they'd been captured, but being murdered by a Sith lord was a more terrifying concept than being killed in honor during a battle.

"_That disturbance, Master. Could it be related to Vader's arrival somehow?"_

"_Maybe. I'm not sure yet. I've felt similar disturbances before, when the force is warning me that there is danger present. A very immediate danger. I don't believe the force is warning me about Vader. No, this disturbance seems to be warning against something worse than that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like maybe the ship is going to explode, or the Empire is going execute all the prisoners. I don't know for sure, but whatever it is, it's bigger than Vader."_

"_What should we do, Master?" _Khala asked, this time more settled and accepting of the situation. She was obviously trying to get a grip

"_There's not much we can do, I'm afraid. Not yet anyway. We don't know what's going on. We have far few details to come up with any type of plan. For now we wait."_

"_Right, Master. We wait." _Scal sensed another rush of anxiety and helplessness flood Khala at Scal's order. The uncertainty of the situation was getting to her. Scal knew she needed to calm down if they were to be any good right now. He'd have to calm his apprentice down somehow.

Thinking quickly, Scal said, _"Khala, I want you to get some rest. I'll stay up and try to find out what's going on. You need the rest if you're going to be any good to me and our friends."_

Scal sensed indignation.

"_But Master, what if-" _Scal didn't allow her to finish her thought.

"Now_, Khala. Your panicking is only going to cause troubles."_

There was no arguing with a Jedi Master. Khala knew this, even at her rebellious and pugnacious age.

"_Yes, Master, I will do as you say."_

With that said, Khala and Scal finished their exchange.

Scal sensed that a few Imperial guards were heading in the direction of his cell, and Scal once again jumped into his bed. The Imperial guards were just patrolling, fortunately, and walked right by his cell without peering in. Scal waited a few more minutes before sitting up and returning to the floor again to meditate more. He knew that he needed to get to the bottom of this disturbance in the force, and quickly. He must prepare for whatever it was Scal was certain was going to affect the whole ship somehow. Even if he didn't get any sleep that night, Scal was going to have an answer in the morning.


End file.
